Love in Midnight
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Inoue yang masih diselimuti rasa gelisah sekaligus kecewa karena sebuah penolakkan dari Ichigo, membuatnya bersedih dalam waktu yang lama. Sampai seseorang datang menghapuskkan kesedihaannya dalam semalam....


Love in the Midnight

Love in midnight © Hira-Hikashi

Disclaimer :: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sama

Pair: Ishida x Inoue

Rating : M (May be Lemon)

Author note's: Ini fic Lemon (may be) pertama yang pernah Hira bikin. Ini hanya khayalan semata. Mohon maaf jika menyinggung seseorang atau kehidupan di sekitarnya.

Warning: Adegan di bawah ini jangan ditiru!!

* * *

Inoue's POV

Setelah hari itu, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu aku melakukan kesalahan besar yang membuat aku menyesal melakukannya. Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang selama ini aku sukai, bukan tapi aku cintai menolakku. Memang ia tidak menolakku dengan kasar, sebaliknya dengan sangat-sangat sopan dan penuh perasaan. Tak ada alasan lain selain, ia sudah menyukai seseorang. Orang itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Memang, sejak masuknya Rukia ke sekolah kami dan tentunya kelas kami, Ichigo berubah drastis. Ia sangat baik pada Rukia. Bukan hanya baik, tapi selalu memperhatikan Rukia saat bersamanya. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa Ichigo menyukai Rukia.

Aku takut kehilangan Ichigo, tapi mau apa lagi perasaan seseorang tidak bisa diubahkan? Jadi aku memberanikan diri. Mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang aku punya dan memutuskan untuk menembaknya saat itu juga. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, begitu tidak sabarnya aku sampai tidak berpikir beribu kali dengan keputusan apa yang akan aku ambil.

Begitulah. Penyesalan yang sangat menyesakkan dada, pada akhirnya. Bodohnya aku, malunya aku. Sudah tahu ia menyukai orang lain tapi malah mengambil resiko yang sangat merugikan. Sampai sekarang aku tidak sanggup menghampirinya. Menatap punggung badannya saja aku tidak mampu, apalagi wajahnya. Walau ia sudah berjanji akan merahasiakan kejadian saat itu dari semuanya dan akan tetap menjadi teman yang baik untukku. Teman yang baik? Bagaimana mungkin bisa jadi teman yang baik lagi jika kami tahu isi hati masing-masing?

End of Inoue's POV

* * *

"Inoue!!" Rukia memanggil Inoue dengan semangat sambil menuju ke pintu masuk. "Genki desuka? Sudah hampir satu minggu ini kau tidak masuk sekolah. Kudengar kau sakit, benar?" Rukia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Inoue yang terlihat sendu itu.

"Oh ya, gomen ne Kuchiki-san!! Aku memang agak flu dan demam sekitar 3 hari, karena masih batuk oleh dokter dipinta untuk _bed rest_ sementara dirumah." Inoue sedikit tersenyum dan terdiam sejenak setelah tatapannya bertemu dan sepertinya bertegur sapa dengan Ichigo yang sudah datang lebih cepat darinya.

"Ohayou,Inoue!!" Ichigo menyapa Inoue yang tak sengaja ditatapnya tadi. "Hei, Rukia. Sebaiknya jangan kau biarkan temanmu itu berdiri terlalu lama disana. Ia kan baru sembuh dari sakit. Iya kan, Inoue?"

"Sumimasen, aku sampai lupa," Rukia menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya keluar dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Silakan!!"

"…"Inoue tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san." ia langsung berlalu dan bersegera duduk di bangkunya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Ichigo.

Tanpa Inoue, Rukia dan Ichigo sadari sepasang mata sedang mengamati tingkah mereka saat itu. Pandangan kedua bola mata itu sukses berhenti tepat selurus dengan Inoue yang sedang buru-buru mengeluarkan buku tulis matematikanya. Bola mata itu mengamati Inoue dari balik meja dengan kacamata yang tak henti-hentinya ia gunakan.

---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==--  
Pada saat pelajaran olahraga.

Inoue duduk sendirian menyaksikan ichigo dan Rukia yang sepertinya sedang asyik main basket di ujung lapangan sana. Tatsuki menghampirinya.

"Inoue!! Kau tidak ikut main basket? Atau mau main volley bersamaku dan yang lainnya?" Tatsuki menunjuk kearah teman-temannya yang sedang main volley. Sebagian merespon dengan melambaikan tangan dan mengisyaratkan ajakan.

Inoue menjawab lemah. "Tidak usah, Tatsuki-chan. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat."

"Apa kau masih sakit? Sebaiknya kita ke UKS saja!!"

"Tidak. Hanya kurang bersemangat saja. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas."

"Baiklah," akhirnya Tatsuki mengalah. "biar aku izin dengan sensei dulu!!" Tatsuki bergegas lari menuju ke tengah lapangan guna meminta izin untuk Inoue sahabatnya.

Kembali lagi. Tanpa Inoue sadari sepasang mata yang semula telah mengamatinya dengan seksama kini kembali muncul dengan misteriusnya. Ia tersenyum kearah Inoue yang tak memperhatikan sekeliling.

Sesampainya di kelas Inoue hanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dimeja belajarnya sudah ada air mineral dan berbagai macam minuman kaleng serta beberapa makanan ringan yang jumlahnya banyak sekali. Ia berpikir. '_Siapa yang menaruh banyak makanan di sini?' _ Ia juga menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'untukmu saja Orihime'. Jadi iapun memutuskan membagi makanan itu untuk anak-anak sekelas. "Inoue!! Arigatou." ucap salah satu temannya sembari mencomoti satu persatu makanan yang dibagikan Inoue. Tatsuki yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kini mulai menghampirinya lagi.

"Inoue? Kau tidak salah? Membeli semua makanan sebanyak itu dan dibagikan pada anak-anak sekelas?" tannya Tatsuki bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan aku yang membelinya. Ada seseorang yang memberikan secara cuma-cuma. Karena terlalu banyak, jadi kubagi saja," Inoue lalu menatap sekeliling. "aku senang hari ini bisa melihat wajah ceria mereka seperti itu, menyejukkan hati."

"Hah?"

* * *

Malam itu terasa sangat sepi. Walau malam minggu semuanya enggan keluar dan memenuhi jalanan kota. Hujan deras yang kini sudah berganti dengan hujan rintik terus menerus menghujani setiap perasaan Inoue yang masih terlihat belum stabil. Ia memain-mainkan pensilnya sambil berusaha menuliskan barang hanya satu kalimat yang bisa membuat gundah dihatinya sirna.

Kesunyian makin kental. Padahal masih bersikukuh sepasang jarum jam menunjuk jam 8 malam. Tiba-tiba telepon rumah Inoue berdering. Ia kaget lalu bergegas mengangkat telepon tersebut. Diseberang sana semula tidak ada suara sama sekali. Tapi lama kelamaan ada sedikit desah, dan suara nafas yang sedikit tak beraturan. Seseorang yang sedang sakit meneleponnya dan meminta Inoue datang ke rumahnya. Inoue sampai ketempat tujuannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia merapatkan payungnya dan mengetuk pintu. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat. Ia membukakan pintu. Dan mempersilahkan Inoue masuk.

"Ishida-kun, aku membawa 2 bungkus bubur nasi yang masih hangat. Satu bisa kau simpan untuk besok dan kau panaskan lagi." Inoue meletakkan sebuah kresek putih transparan diatas meja diruang tengah rumah Ishida.

"Arigatou, Orihime-san!!"

"Jangan begitu, panggil saja Inoue. Lagi pula kita memang harus saling bantu. Kau demam?" Inoue memeriksa suhu tubuh Ishida layakya seorang dokter memeriksa pasiennya.

"Mm, ya." Ishida mengiyakan pertanyaan Inoue sambil memakan bubur yang tadinya Inoue bawakan untuknya.

"Duh, belepotan tuh," Inoue menjangkau tempat tissue dan mengelap mulut Ishida sampai bersih. "seperti bayi saja." kini ia tersenyum dan membuat Ishida yang sedang berada dekat dengannya gugup bukan main.

* * *

Setelah selesai menyantap bubur Ishida mengambil selimut tebalnya dan duduk disamping Inoue yang sedang mengganti-ganti channel tv. Biasanya malam minggu begini jarang ada acara yang asyik. Keheningan sempat menyela mereka diwaktu itu.

"Eh… mm… Orihime, maksudku Inoue kau tidak kedinginan? Kalau kau mau kita bisa berbagi selimut ini." tawar Ishida.

"Ah, iya sedikit." Inoue agak melingkarkan tangannya karena kedinginan.

"Ini," Ishida membagi sedikit selimutnya dan melingkarkannya ketubuh Inoue. "sebaiknya jangan dkipaksakan, nanti bisa sakit." ucap Ishida cool. Nasehat sederhana yang diberikan oleh orang yang sedang sakit tentang 'sakit'.

_DGUUAAARRR_

"KYAAAAA!!" Inoue berteriak dan tak sengaja memeluk Ishida yang ada disampingnya. Wajah keduanya bersemu merah dan….

_JGLEEEEK_

"Hah, mati lampu?" tanya Ishida entah pada siapa. "Sebentar Inoue," Ishida lalu berdiri dengan langkah super pelan dan meraba-rabakan tangannya ke meja untuk mencari lilin. "Ah, dapat."

"Dapat? Dapat apa?"

"Lilinnya." jawab Ishida dari kejauhan. Kini hujan mulai turun lagi dengan derasnya. Lilin baru saja dinyalakan. Terlihat cahaya lilin yang remang-remang menghiasi suasana malam itu. Ishida terus menatap Inoue dengan tatapan seriusnya. Wajah Inoue kembali memerah karena salah tingkah. Tak pernah ia merasa seakrab ini dengan Ishida sebelumnya. Dan Ishida mulai membuka topik.

"Inoue, apa kau benar-benar suka dengan Kurosaki?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya disela kedua kakinya yang ia lipat keatas.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Benar, kan?" Ishida terus mendesak Inoue.

"…"Inoue hanya diam dan tak berapa lama ia menangis. Ishida memeluknya.

"Maukah kau malam ini bersamaku?"

"…"masih tak ada jawaban pasti, tapi setelah lama terdengar ia mengiyakan permintaan Ishida.

---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==--  
Inoue's POV

Ishida mendorongku ke ranjang. Rok bawahan putih yang aku pakai dilucutinya perlahan.

Celana jeans yang ia kenakan ia buka perlahan.

Kini situasi kami sama. Hanya setengah tertutup kain.

Ia mulai menjajaki tempat tidur bersprey biru muda itu dengan kedua lututnya.

Pertama ia menjelajahi kaki kiriku dengan tangannya, melanjutkannya ke paha dan ia singkap sedikit baju atasanku hingga ia bisa melihat bagian perut.

Ia terlihat sedikit gugup. Kini ia lebarkan jangkauan kakinya dan menindihku perlahan. Sedikit masuk, lalu sampai ketitik puncak kenikmatan.

Kami berdua tambah kalap. Ia dengan beringasnya melepas satu persatu kancing bajuku, menariknya dan melemparnya sembarang.

Aku merasa begitu bergairah. Kurangkul lehernya dengan tangan kiriku dan kucium ia dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Ia membalasnya. Menciumku sekitar 5 menit.

Nafas kami berdua terengah-engah. Saking seriusnya berciuman.

Keringatku sudah mengucur ditengah dinginnya malam dan derasnya hujan.

Ia kini mulai menciumiku dari leher, kedada, dan kami melakukannya sekali lagi. Bercinta.

* * *

Kira-kira sejam setelah itu aku menatap jam dinding miliknya. Baru jam satu malam, tepatnya.

Aku duduk dan membetulkan posisi badanku dengan membuat gerakan menggoda.

Ishida yang tadinya sedang kelelahan dan hanya berbaring sebentar menarik tangan kiriku.

Selimutku melorot. Ia menyaksikan semuanya sekali lagi. Dengan wajah polos aku balas memegang tangannya.

Ia semakin bersemangat. Akupun duduk di tepi ranjang sambil membelitkan sedikit selimut miliknya.

Ia memeluk pinggangku dari tengkuk ku, dan kembali melucuti selimut yang baru aku belitkan dibadanku.

Dengan polosnya ia sampai minta padaku yang ketiga kalinya.

Aku tak bisa menolak kata-katanya. Ia pun segera melemparkan selimut putihnya keluar ranjang.

Dan kami berdua bergulat disana. Tanpa henti hingga jam menunjukkan hampir jam 5 pagi.

Sungguh perang nafsu yang indah.

* * *

Aku merasa menjadi istri semalam buatnya. Pagi itu kami berdua sama-sama masih kelelahan. Kebetulan hari ini hari minggu. Aku masih ngos-ngosan setelah beradu nafsu dengannya. Kutatapi langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum kecil. Rasanya malam itu adalah malam terindah buatku. Ia begitu romantis, mulai dari kata-katanya yang selalu membangkitkan gairahku sampai hubungan fisik yang kami lakukan. Begitu menyejukkan ku dan terasa sekali bedanya bahwa sekarang aku tidak begitu merasa sakit lagi setelah ditolak oleh Ichigo.

Sempat aku berpikir, apa ini hanya pelarian? Apa ini bukan cinta yang selama ini kusanjung dan aku pelihara? Perasaan yang masih mengganjal dan membuatku penasaran. Akh, entah apa itu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Menyegarkan kembali badanku sehabis aktifitasku semalam. Ketika air hangat dari keran aku hidupkan ada suara ketukan disertai panggilan lembut dari sang pemilik kacamata itu. Aku meraih handukku dan dan membelitnya sebatas dada. Ishida berdiri dengan pose seksi dan dengan perlahan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku pikir ia ingin mandi duluan, tapi rupanya..

End of Inoue's POV

"Inoue,"panggil Ishida dengan nada romantis. "aku ingin bergabung." lanjutnya dengan manja dan langsung memelukku. Dan kami bercinta disana saat itu juga.

Inoue sedikit merintih. "AAAAAKKKHHH!!Ishida-kun," ia meremas handuknya yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari pegangannya. "jangan keras-keras."

"Maaf, mamah!!" ucap Ishida meyakinkan. Inoue terlihat sangat menikmati saat itu.

Tanpa sempat menutup pintu kamar mandi disana mereka berdua bercinta dengan bebasnya. Pemandangan yang dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun akan membuat yang menyaksikannya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ishida yang baru sadar bahwa pintu kamar mandinya yang luas itu belum ditutup,langsung bergegas menutupnya dengan semangat. Tapi walau ditutup, masih akan terlihat aksi yang mereka berdua lakukan karena pintunya sedikit transparan.

Setelah 20 menit, mereka berdua keluar dengan keadaan basah kuyub dan saling-tertawa satu sama lain. Inoue mengganti pakaiannya, membuatkan teh dan segera pulang kerumahnya. 12 tahun kemudian.

Ishida melamar Inoue dan segera menikah 3 bulan setelahnya. Ichigo juga tidak kalah, ia dengan nekat melamar Rukia, yang kakaknya sama sekali tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi dengan gigihnya Ichigo berhasil mendapatkan restu dari Byakuya, kakak nya Rukia. Mereka berduapun menikah.

---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---==---  
~OWARI~

Wah, akhirnya selesai juga fic nggak jelas seperti ini. Otosan maaf kalo fic yang Hira buat abal dan nggak bermutu –nangis plus ngesot kearah Otosan- dan Hira juga nggak nyangka bisa buat Lemon *bener Lemon, kan?* , ternyata Hira bisa bandel juga. Buat Kazu atau Shina yang mungkin akan baca fic ini, maaf banget temanmu ini sudah mulai nggak waras… Tapi yang paling penting, PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^~^

*Tolong klik tulisan dibawah ini*


End file.
